Una Nueva Amistad
by raynmond white
Summary: no tengo ideas para el resumen, así que por favor, solo léanlo, el resumen lo coloco luego... y muchas gracias a LolaPeople por prestarme a Aleda y muchas gracias a mi amiga Lissete, por prestarme tanto la magia como a Audrey
1. prologo

_Prologo:_  
_Esto es isla Dragón de Plata, presumimos un clima intenso que en verano te quema la piel y en invierno te causa hipotermia en el hígado, tenemos pesca, cacería, y los mejores caballos, y una encantadora vista del atardecer, pero lo malo, son las plagas, algunos lugares tienen mosquitos o langostas, pero nosotros tenemos…  
_-¡Dragones!-grito una chica de diecinueve años cerrando de golpe una puerta antes de que un dragón le lanzara un chorro de lava.  
_600 años atrás, nosotros no matábamos dragones, sino que los entrenábamos, pero hubo unas cuantas clases de dragón que nunca pudimos domar y que empezaron a atacarnos, el rey de ese entonces declaro que los dragones eran peligrosos, y que al igual que los vikingos teníamos que empezar a matarlos antes de que ellos nos mataran a nosotros, justo después de terminar su discurso "ese" dragón se llevó al rey, ya que a veces los dragones secuestraban personas y Thor sabe que hacían con ellas, lo más probable es que se las comieran, al hacer esto se confirmaron las sospechas del reino y la amistad entre los dragones e isla Dragón de Plata se terminó y todo aquel que intentaba entrenar a un dragón era acusado de alta traición y era exiliado a Thor sabe dónde. Mi nombre es Aravis, lindo nombre cierto, pero no es el peor, nuestros vecinos los vikingos piensan que un nombre horrible ahuyenta a los trolls y a los gnomos, yo creo que su "encantadora" actitud los ahuyenta perfectamente.  
_  
Una muchacha de unos 19 años salió de un gran castillo y comenzó a correr a la herrería, vestía un vestido que llegaba antes de las rodillas y con mangas amplias hasta el codo, el vestido era de color azul marino y con todos los bordes de color dorado, usaba un pantalón de lino negro y guantes de arquería hasta el codo también negros, botas de color café poco antes de las rodillas y un cinturón de tela dorada en la cintura, con las tiras hasta las rodillas, y otro de cuero en la cadera, a la izquierda había una vaina de espada vacía( se había olvidado su espada en casa) y a la derecha, un carcaj lleno de flechas, tenía un tez realmente blanca, como si se hubiese dado un baño de leche, ojos azules como el hielo, y una larguísima cortina de cabello café hasta las rodillas, con un flequillo desordenado y dos mechones entrelazados como crinejas detrás de las orejas que terminaban cada una en pequeño lazo morado. Por el camino hasta la herrería un montón de gente le decía cosas como:  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-¡Vuelve a tu casa!  
-¡Solo nos vas a estorbar!  
Antes de llegar se tropezó con alguien de armadura plateada, cabello rubio platino corto y ojos azules, y de repente se encontró alzada en el aire.  
_Él es el príncipe Elric, príncipe regente de este lugar, no es el rey a pesar de tener 29 años ya que antes de que sus padres murieran, él se había juramentado como caballero de la Guardia Real, así que perdió su derecho al trono, pero como el otro heredero es aún menor de edad, él es el regente. Dicen que cuando era muy pequeño, decapito con su espada a una pesadilla monstruosa, que si lo creo, pues claro que sí.  
_-¿¡Que hace otra vez afuera?!- grito señalando a Aravis con una mano mientras con la otra la sujetaba en el aire- ¡¿Qué haces afuera?!- grito mirándola con el ceño fruncido- ¡Ve a cubrirte!-entonces al soltarla se dirigió a un soldado que tenía al lado- ¿Que razas nos atacan?- pregunto.

-Nardders mortales, Cremallerus Espantosus, Gronckles y Victarion Targaryen vio una Pesadilla Monstruosa.  
\- ¿Algún Furia Nocturna?  
-No, mi señor.  
-Perfecto.  
Aravis siguió su camino hasta que llego a la herrería y se encontró con un hombre adulto muy grande, con cabello negro muy corto, un extraño y realmente largo bigote negro con unas pocas canas, y un ojo negro y el otro verde. Le faltaba una mano y en su lugar tenía un raro martillo.  
-Buenos días Aravis, ¿De qué me perdí?  
\- Nardders, Cremallerus, Gronckles, etc. Lo normal.- Respondió esta al tiempo que se ponía un delantal algo desgastado.- Y como siempre no me dejan salir a matar dragones.  
\- No me sorprende- respondió el otro con sinceridad.  
\- Es que los dragones no sabrían que hacer con esto- Dijo ella mientras flexionaba los brazos.  
-¿Necesitan mondadientes, no?- dijo este sarcásticamente.

_El soquete sarcástico de manos intercambiables y ojos de diferente color es Harrold Hightower, mi mentor y maestro de herrera desde que era pequeña, bueno más pequeña, todos lo llaman Bocón, ya que no sabe guardar un secreto y a menudo habla con sarcasmo, yo prefiero llamarlo Sir Bocón el Soquete.  
_En eso se escuchó una explosión y Bocón sujeto a Aravis antes de que esta intentara salir.  
-¡oh vamos Bocón!, ¡Solo saldré un momento, matare un dragón y mi vida cambiara infinitamente!, ¡Quizás hasta me consiga un novio!- Replico Aravis.  
\- Los escudos y los mazos te pesan, necesitas crear tus propias espadas, que no son más grandes que una de juguete, y no puedes lanzar una de estas- Dijo Bocón mientras levantaba unas boleras, que de inmediato un soldado le arranco de las manos y se la lanzo a un Gronckle que se escapaba, derribándolo al suelo.  
\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero esto las lanzara por mí,-dijo colocando su mano sobre una máquina de madera extraña, pero cuando coloco su mano sobre ella, de inmediato se disparó una bolera que golpeo en la cabeza de otro soldado y este cayó al suelo noqueado.  
-¡ves! ¡A esto me refería!- grito Bocón.  
\- Eso fue un error de calibración- Se apresuró a excusarse ella.

-tu sabes, que si quieres salir un dia a matar dragones tienes que cambiar todo… esto.- Dijo señalándola completa.

-Ahhhhh.-Dijo ella sarcasticamente  
-Tu…tu te vas a meter en problemas por mantener toda mi… vikinguez bruta encerrada… ¡Mira que habrá consecuencias!- Replico ella.  
-Creo que me arriesgare, afila, la espada, ahora-ordeno Bocón.  
_"Soquete bobo"-_Pensó Aravis derrotada.  
-¡Bocón te necesitamos ahora!- Grito el príncipe Elric mientras se asomaba a la herrería. Bocón rápidamente cambio su garfio de maso a un garfio de hacha y le dijo a Aravis antes de salir:  
-Bueno, cuida el fuerte mientras no estoy. No te muevas, quédate ahí y afila las armas, tú me entiendes. ¡AARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Lo último fue un grito de guerra que lanzo mientras salía de la herrería corriendo. En eso Aravis ve una oportunidad, se arranca el delantal, toma su máquina (como si fuera una carretilla) y salió corriendo de la herrería escuchando gritos de molestia por parte de los guerreros que esperaban que les afilaran y/o les dieran armas.  
-¡Lo siento!, ¡Vuelvo en un momento!- Respondió ella a las personas molestas.  
_Todos aquí me consideran un estorbo, alguien invisible, ya que no puedo hacer lo que más se hace aquí: matar dragones. Nardder Mortal, matar a uno de ellos haría que por lo menos me notaran. Gronckles, testarudos y grandes, matar a uno de ellos, definitivamente me ganaría un novio. Cremallerus Espantosus, exótico, dos cabezas, el doble de estatus. Pesadilla Monstruosa, estos tienen la mala costumbre de prender fuego a su cuerpo, solo los más experimentados y valientes guerreros se atreven a matar a este dragón, matar a uno cambiaria mi vida por completo. Pero el mayor premio de todos es el dragón que nadie ha visto, nosotros lo llamamos…  
_-¡Furia Nocturna!, ¡Al suelo!- grito un soldado al escuchar un extraño sonido, y justo un segundo después una bola de fuego de color morado muy brillante y claro se disparó contra la torre de vigilancia, y durante una fracción de segundo se pudo observar una silueta de color negro volando a toda velocidad frente al fuego, después otra bola de fuego se disparó contra la torre y esta se destruyó por completo.  
_Furia Nocturna, el más raro de todos los dragones, nunca se llevan comida, nunca se dejan ver y sobre todo, nunca fallan. Nadie en más de 700 años ha visto, y mucho menos matado a uno, ni siquiera cuando se entrenaban dragones lograron domar a uno de estos, ya que se consideraban dragones muy orgullosos y desconfiados.  
_Aravis se paró frente a los restos de la torre cuando los soldados se fueron para ayudar a otros, abrió la máquina

-Vamos, dame un blanco- murmuraba-por favor.  
Ya que aún no amanecía, el cielo estaba muy oscuro y salpicado de estrellas, entonces durante un segundo vio que unas estrellas se desparecían y volvían a aparecer, lanzo una bolera y se cayó al suelo, se escuchó un largo rugido de Furia Nocturna (es fácil distinguir su rugido ya que ningún otro dragón hace un sonido semejante) se levantó rápidamente aun sin poder creerlo.  
-Le di… ¡Le di! ¡Le di a un Furia nocturna! ¡Genial! ¿Alguien vio eso? ¿Alguien vio como lo hice?-exclamaba rebosante de alegría, sigilosamente un Pesadilla Monstruosa se paró detrás de ella, y cuando esta se volteó añadió-Aparte de ti- Dijo con ironía.  
Elric se dio la vuelta rápidamente al escuchar un largo grito de Aravis, y volteo hasta el lugar donde la vio corriendo, huyendo de un Pesadilla Monstruosa que la perseguía. Esta se escondió detrás de un muy grueso poste de madera que sostenía en lo alto una ballesta muy grande, que solo usaban en caso de emergencias, en el preciso instante en que el dragón le lanza un abundante chorro de lava, mientras se cubría la cabeza con ambos brazos, cuando levanta la cabeza, la gira hasta mirar por encima de su hombro para ver si el dragón aún estaba allí, el dragón se le acerco por el lado en que no estaba mirando y ya iba a morderla cuando de repente, Elric le asesto un golpe con su espada y lo alejo de la chica. En esto el dragón intento lanzarle al príncipe un chorro de lava, pero no salió nada de su boca.  
-Ya no tienes eh- dijo Elric. Después de una corta pelea, todos los dragones se marcharon volando, algunos llevaban ovejas y ganado.  
La torre de vigilancia termino de caer, y con cada fuerte sonido que producía, Aravis hacia una mueca. Se volteo, hacia el príncipe, y con solo ver la forma en que este la miraba supo que le iba a lanzar una buena bronca (y posiblemente una sarta de palabrotas).  
_Y hay algo más de mí que tienen que saber…_  
-Lo siento, hermano.-Dijo Aravis. Se hizo un silencio muy incómodo, su hermano parecía a punto de estallar.- Pero le di a un Furia Nocturna.- Dijo para romper el silencio. Pero en cuanto lo dijo, su hermano la agarro por la nuca y comenzó a arrastrarla de vuelta hasta el castillo.- ¡No como las otra veces, hermano!, ¡Esta vez de verdad le di!, ¡Ustedes estaban ocupados y tuve un tiro libre y cayó cerca del bosque de los dioses!, ¡Vamos a buscarlo y…  
-¡Basta!- Grito Elric.- Cada vez que pones un pie fuera del castillo se desata el desastre. ¿Por qué no puedes acatar las más simples órdenes?, ¡En estos momentos tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que buscar Furias Nocturnas imaginarios!, ¡Como por ejemplo pensar en qué demonios voy a hacer para alimentar a todo el pueblo!, ¡El invierno se acerca y los dragones se fueron con casi todo el ganado y las ovejas!  
-Aquí entre nos, al pueblo le hace falta menos alimento- Dijo Aravis irónicamente.  
-¿Por qué no puedes quedarte en el maldito castillo por una vez?-Gimió Elric.  
-No puedo evitarlo hermano, veo un dragón y… tengo que… matarlo ¿no?...es lo que soy-Dijo Aravis.  
-Ay, eres muchas cosas Aravis, pero una cazadora de dragones no eres,-Dijo Elric frotándose las cienes.-Fíjate que llegue- Le dijo a Bocón. Bocón le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Aravis. Y comenzaron a andar hasta el castillo. Varios otros adolescentes estaban disfrutando de la bronca que le lanzo Elric a Aravis.  
-Guau, te felicito, alteza, nunca vi a nadie meter la pata así.-Dijo Myrcella, la líder ese grupo. Era una chica alta, de cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos color gris claro. Era la líder del grupo ya que su padre era el capitán de la guardia real.  
-Gracias, muchas gracias,- Respondió Aravis sarcásticamente.-al menos lo intente ¿sí?

Bocón tiro al suelo a Myrcella en cuanto paso al lado de ella.

-…En verdad le di a uno…

-Si, claro.- Respondia Bocon.  
-…Es que él nunca escucha...  
-Es de familia.-Dijo bocon.  
-... y cuando escucha, habla con un tono, decepcionado, como si alguien le pusiera poca carne en su sandwich-Se quejó Aravis cuando estaban en las puertas del castillo.-Disculpe, señora madre, pero creo que me trajo al hermano menor equivocado. Pedí un hermano extra grande, con brazos fuertes, agallas y gloria de guarnición, y esto, ¡esto es un pescado parlanchín!.- Dijo Aravis imitando a su hermano a la perfección.  
-Estas siendo muy dura contigo misma Aravis,- le dijo Bocón-no es como te ves por fuera, es lo que tienes dentro lo que no resiste.  
-Gracias por recordármelo- Dijo Aravis con sarcasmo.  
\- El punto es, deja de esforzarte tanto en ser algo que no eres.  
\- Solo quiero ser una de ustedes. Aravis entro al castillo, fue a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama.  
-Que no daría yo por volver a ver a Hipo y a aleda, su gemela, al menos ellos me entendían.- se sentó en su cama, extendió sus manos e hizo un pequeño copo de nieve, aunque era un secreto para todos, ella siempre tuvo la capacidad de hacer magia, y especialmente le gustaba la invernal. Sabía que había otras personas que hacían lo que ella hacía, por ejemplo, Audrey, la prima de Hipo, pero todas esas personas estaban en Isla del Misterio, y ella no podía pedirle a su hermano que la dejara ir sin tener también que decirle lo de sus poderes. Se hartó de estar en su cuarto y tomando su espada, _Brillo Plateado_, y se acerco a la ventana, y salto.  
Su ventana siempre ha tenido un árbol grande junto a ella, de esa manera Aravis siempre logra escapar de su cuarto sin que Elric se entere. Comenzó a correr con rumbo hacía el Bosque de los Dioses para buscar al dragón.


	2. furia nocturna

**hola a todos! Lamento muchisimo haberme tardado tanto en subir este capitulo, es que mi cerebro no queria colaborar con ideas para el capitulo,solo me daba ideas para las muchas secuelas que tendra este fic.**

**No seguiré molestandolos mas**

**No soy dueña de HTTYD, solo me pertenecen mis OC's y la isla en la que estan, y algunos dragones que cree**

-¡o los matamos o ellos nos matan a nosotros! -dice Elric a los guerreros de la isla, que son casi todos los habitantes excepto los ancianso cuyos dias de caza de dragones habien quedado atras, niños demasiado jóvenes como para cazar y los jovenes que aun no habian recibido entrenamiento.-si hayamos el nido, se buscaran otro lugar para vivur muy lejos de aqui. Una busqueda mas antes de las heladas (n/a: ellos estan a mediados del invierno)- dice clavando un puñal en un mapa que estaba sobre la mesa.

-quienes van nunca regresan.-dice un hombre.

-somos caballeros de plata (n/a: a los habitanes de la isla se les dice "caballeros" y "doncellas" de plata respectivamente) eso es un gaje del oficio-dice Elric restandole importancia.- ¿quien ira conmigo?.- se hizo un largo silencio.

-yo tengo mucho que hacer- dice una doncella. Todos comienza a excusarse para no ir.

-los que se queden cuidaran a Aravis- dice Elric sabiendo lo que todos dirian. De inmediato todos levantaron las manos preguntando cuando se ivan. Todos se retiraron a prepararse para el vieje de tres semanas.

-muy bien, empacare mis calzones.-dice Bocon.

-no Bocon, necesito que te quedes y entrenes nuevos reclutas.- le dice Elric.

-claro y mientras yo entreno, Aravis fundira el metal, afilara las armas, estará mucho tiempo sola ¿que podria salir mal?- dice Bocon con ironia. Elric ssuspira.

-¿que voy a hacer con ella Bocon?

-que entrene con los otros.-sugiere Bocon.

-hablo en serio Bocon.

-también Yo.

-estara muerta antes de que saques al primer dragon de su jaula.

-no te consta.

-no, de hecho si.

-no claro que no.- se empecino Bocon.

-¡Bocon!- exclama Elric.- Ya la conoces. Desde que empezo a gatear ha sido...diferente. No escucha, tiene la atencion de un...gorrion.- Mientras decia eso, Bocon buscaba en el fondo de su jarra su diente postizo (n/a: les recuerdo que Harrold Higthtower es la contraparte de Bocon de HTTYD).- La llevo a pescar y se pone a cazar... a cazar trolls...

-¡Los trolls si existen! ¡Ellos se llevan los calcetines! Pero solo los izquierdos. ¿que hay con eso?- exclama Bocon mas para si que para Elric.- No puedes seguir frenandola Elric, solo puedes prepararla, no vas a estar aqui para ella siempre, ella va a volver a salir, probablemente este afuera ahora.

(n/a: ¿probablemente? ¿en serio? por favor, definitivamente)

_POV de_ Aravis:

Aravis estaba caminando por el bosque con una libreta llena de equis en la mano, levanta la cabeza y abre los ojos para ver que enfrente de ella habia...nada. Suspira derrotada y pone otra equis en la libreta, despues tacha toda la hoja y cierra de golpe la libreta.

-ay...los dioses me odian. Algunos pierden una daga en el fango o una flecha en el bosque. Pero no, yo voy y pierdo un dragon entero.- se queja. Despues golpea una rama partida, la cual le regresa el golpe. Ella se lleva la mano al lugar donde se dio el golpe, y mira mas detenidamente la rama, la cual esta rota y astillada, como si algo la hubiera partido al chocar con ella. Sigue el rastro de ramas y arboles destrozados hasta llegar a un claro en lo profundo del bosque. Alli, cubierto de cuerdas, estaba un enorme dragon negro que parecia inconsciente.

-l-lo logre,- decia sin creerselo aun.-lo hice ¡si! ¡yo derribe a esta magnifica bestia!.- dijo poniendo un pie encima del dragon que se sacudio para quitarse el pie de Aravis de encima.-¡AAAAHHHH!.-Los ojos del dragon antes cerrados, ahora la miraban aterrados. Eran de un brillante color celeste. De inmediato, Aravis desenvaina su espada y la apunta hacia el corazon del dragon.-te voy a matar dragon. Te sacare el corazo y se lo llevare a mi hermano. Soy una cazadora de dragones ¡soy una cazadora!.- le grita al dragon. El dragon, viendo que no tenia escapatoria, cerro los ojos como diciendo "acaba con esto de una vez" esperando el golpe...que nunca llego.-Yo hice esto.- dice Aravis, como si sintiera asco de eso. Entonces comienza a cortar las cuerdas, y cuando el dragon estaba libre de nuevo, de inmediato se lanza sobre Aravis. La muchacha estaba aterrada, pensando que el dragon la mataria. Entonces el dragon abrio la boca y... le lanzo un largo rugido que posiblemente le dejaria daños permanentes en la audicion, hecho esto, se marcho de un salto y cayo a una cala. Aravis se levanto y comenzo a caminar, se le cayo la espada de la mano, comenzaron a temblarle las rodillas... y se desmallo. Cuando ya era de noche, entro sigilosamente en el castillo, intentando que su hermano no se diera cuenta de que ella estaba hay. El levanta la vista y la llama.

-Hermano...-responde ella nerviosamente.- tengo que decirte algo.

-tambien yo.

-es que no quiero combatir con dragones.

-comenzaras a combatir con dragones.-los dos habian hablado al mismo tiempo y por lo tanto no entendieron lo que dijo el otro.-¿que?

-¿que?.

-habla tu primero.- dijo Elric.

-no, tu primero.

-esta bien, tu ganas, comenzaras a ir al entrenamiento de dragones, comienzas en la mañana.

-ay dioses, hubiera hablado yo primero, porque se me ocurrio, ya sabes, que paso mucho tiempo huyendo de los dragones, no seria mejor si me dedico a hacer otras cosas como, no se...- Inventa Aravis.

-necesitaras esto.- le dice Elric dandole un hacha y haciendo caso omiso de lo que decia.

-no quiero combatir con dragones.

-claro que quieres.

-correccion: no puedo combatir con dragones

-pero claro que si podras.

-no hermano, estoy super mega segura de que no.

-escucha, ya debes dejarte de juegos.-agarra el hacha que tenia Aravis.-cuando llevas esto, nos llevas a todos.- se la devuelve.- se acabo...-la señala completa.-esto.

-acabas de señalarme completa.

-¿entendiste?

-¿podrias escucharme?

-¡¿entendiste?!- dijo Elric ignorandola.

-si, entendi.- Elric toma un saco y se cuelga del hombro.

-yo volvere, tal vez.- se despide y sale del castillo.

-y yo estare aqui...tal vez.

**Muy bien! esto estuvo bien para el segundo capitulo.**

**por favor, me gustaria saber su opinion. Acepto comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos... de todo! soy flexible.**

**nos leemos pronto!**

**sayonara!**


	3. chapter 3

**hola a todos! ya volví y con un nuevo capitulo! y no se preocupen, no desaparecí de la faz de la tierra ni me secuestro Brincanubes como a Valka, la madre de Hipo, es solo que sigo con la resaca de ideas tan molesta que no me quiere dejar en paz.**

**No soy dueña de HTTYD, solo me pertenecen mis OC's, Isla Dragón de Plata y algunos de los dragones que aparecerán en este capitulo.**

_POV del Furia nocturna. (__n/a: este POV empieza exactamente después de que Aravis le lanza las boleras y lo derriba, otra cosa, en varias ocasiones este dragon tendrá la amabilidad de mostrarnos su punto de vista, los cuales coincidirán muy a menudo con las cosas que hace Aravis)_

La Furia Nocturna (n/a: este furia nocturna es hembra) se despierta y nota que esta en un claro del bosque, totalmente inmovilizada con cuerdas, ademas sentía un agudo dolor en la cola.

-¿_donde demonios estoy?- _(n/a: les aclarare algo: esta dragona puede hablar, pero los humanos solo entendemos gruñidos y cosas por el estilo, cuando esta dragona hable, sus palabras estarán en cursiva). Entonces escucho varios ruidos, inmediatamente alzo la cabeza (lo mas que pudo) e intento ver que causaba los ruidos. Entonces vio una joven de unos 19 años con un vestido azul y una larga cortina de cabello marrón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenia una espada plateada en la mano (n/a: su espada, _brillo plateado_, es igual a la espada vortica de Alicia en el Pais de las Mravillas) y los ojos azules abiertos como platos. Balbuceo unas palabras y coloco un pie sobre hombro de la dragona.

-_quitate de encima._\- dijo sacudiéndose el pie de la joven de encima. La chica lanzo un gritito de asombro y apunto su espada al corazon de la dragona.-_bien, no tengo escapatoria. Por favor que sea rapido._\- dijo cerrando los ojos y dandose por vencida, esperando el golpe fatal...que nunca llego.

-yo hice esto.-susurro la chica. Pero no lo decía igual que antes, con la voz cargada de orgullo, ahora lo decía como si se avergonzara de eso. De repente, comenzó a sentir que las cuerdas que la sujetaban se aflojaban y caían al suelo. Una vez que ya no tenia cuerdas encima, salto sobre la muchacha, arrinconandola contra una roca. Abrió la boca para lanzarle una bola de plasma y acabar con su vida, como le decia su instinto, pero otra parte de ella le decia que no debia hacerle daño, ya que esta chica no quiso matarla. Asi que en vez de matarla, le grito:

_-¡NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A MI!_\- Dicho esto, salto y trato de volar, pero cayo en una cala que estaba cerca. Confundida, comenzo a examinarse por todo el cuerpo. El corazon se le detuvo por un momento y sintio que el mundo se le venia encima al ver su cola.

-_ay no, ay nonononononono, no por favor no...- _Exclamo horrorizada.

Le faltaba una de las aletas de la cola.

_POV de_ Ned:

Un joven de unos veinte años estaba leyendo un libro de hechizos a la luz de una lampara de aceite en su camarote. Su hermano, Seth, estaba durmiendo profundamente. Desde hace rato que desistió de tratar de dormirse dando vueltas en su cama. Tenia el rebelde cabello castaño, desordenado como siempre, ojos de color marrón miel, con azul en los bordes y usaba una armadura (n/a: su armadura se parece mucho a la que usa Hipo en HTTYD 2, con sus diferencias claro) y un brazalete con un diamante (n/a: lissete me dijo que todos los magos tienen una gema distintiva, pues la de este chico es el diamante, el porque lo verán en unos cuantos párrafos mas). Dentro de un par de horas llegarían a Isla Dragón de Plata, justo a tiempo para el inicio del entrenamiento contra dragones. Al ver que amanecía, empezó a tratar de despertar a su hermano, pero este se limito a cubrirse con la manta y murmurar en sueños "no, mi pescado me lo dan termino medio", irritado, a Ned se le ocurrió usar una cosa que ya le había funcionado en el pasado. Le arranco la sabana y le encendió el trasero en llamas, su hermano hizo dos cosas: primero, aun dormitando, murmuro "dije que lo quería termino medio, no quemado" al oler el humo, segundo, se despertó de golpe y salto por la ventana y cayo en el agua. Escupió un chorrito de agua y grito:

\- ¡Eddard Stark! ¡¿por que demonios volviste a hacerme eso?!- le grita irritado (n/a: y con el trasero chamuscado). Eddard se estaba desternillando de risa con solo ver la expresión de la cara de Seth, le lanza una soga y lo ayuda a subir, y le lanzo una ráfaga de viento para sacarlo, aunque no sirvió de mucho, después de todo, la parte inferior de su ropa estaba toda chamuscada y tuvo que cambiarse. Ned lo arrastro hasta el libro y se lo señalo y le dijo:

-Mira esto Seth, aquí hay un hechizo que te permite entender lo que dicen los dragones.

-¿y por que quiero saber lo que dicen los dragones?

-bueno, supongo que tampoco te interesaran los hechizos de fuego...- Seth le arrebato el libro de las manos y se puso a buscar los hechizos de fuego hasta que encontró un interesante e hizo aparecer su cetro. Era un báculo de bronce con un rubí en la punta.- ni se te ocurra quemar el barco de nuevo Seth.

-solo me paso una vez.

-te paso 15 veces seguidas.

\- no seas tan dramático, que pareces mi esposa.

_POV de__ Aravis:_

Aravis estaba en el muelle de la isla. La antigua dama de compañía de su madre, Alys Florent, era ahora su tutora en lo que se refiere a ser una reina, y una de sus responsabilidades consistía en recibir los barcos que llegaban y darles la bienvenida a los pasajeros. Así que estaba allí, a media hora del inicio del entrenamiento contra dragones, esperando aburrida la llegada del _Viajero del Alba_, que era el barco que llegaría esa mañana con varios visitantes y otro montón de cosas que quien sabe que son. Una vez que el barco atraco en el muelle, dos jóvenes de unos veinte años se bajaron del barco. Uno tenia el rebelde cabello castaño desordenado, ojos de color marrón miel, con azul en los bordes y usaba una armadura y un brazalete con un diamante. El otro se parecía bastante al primero, excepto por la ropa y el largo del cabello, que le llegaba hasta los hombros (n/a: igual que el cabello de Hipo a los 14 años). Tenia puesto una cota de malla plateada (n/a: de hierro de gronckle), un chaleco de manga corta de color rojo oscuro, pantalones marrones, botas de piel, guantes de tiro con arco y un colgante con un rubí. Aravis hizo una pequeña reverencia frente a ellos.

-Buenos dias viajeros, soy la princesa y futura reina Aravis Margaery Arianne Baratheon Gardener Tyrell VI.- se presento roja como un tomate. La señora Florent la obligaba a presentarse con su nombre completo siempre, por mas vergüenza que le diera hacerlo. De inmediato los dos jovenes hicieron cada uno una reverencia, cosa que la avergonzo aun mas.

\- Alteza, permitame presentarme, soy Eddard Stark, y el es mi hermano menor, Seth Stark, ambos venimos a su reino para el entrenamiento contra dragones.- Dijo el chico con armadura presentándolos a ambos respectivamente.

-Primero, como tu o tu hermano me vuelvan a decir "alteza" o algo asi, los convierto en paletas de hielo.- amenazo.-segundo, si quieren ir al entrenamiento, es mejor que corramos, porque empieza en cinco minutos


	4. el entrenamiento de dragones

**hola a todos! perdon por la tardanza, es que comencé clases hace poco**

**nada mas que decir...**

**no soy dueña de HTTYD, solo me pertenece mis OC's y un par de dragones que apareceran en este capitulo.**

-¡bievenidos al entrenamiento de dragones!-dijo Bocon abriendo las puertas de la arena, permitiendo a los reclutas entrar. Los cuales me apresurare a describir:

Myrcella Lannister, tiene el cabello negro liso cortado hasta los hombros en mechones un poco desiguales, ojos gris traslucido y la vestimenta es igual a la de Zharina de Tinker Bell: Hadas y Piratas. Con dos cuchillos de hierro de Gronckle en el cinturon (n/a: los dos cuchillos son como el de Harry de Spiderman).

Los gemelos Nymerios y Nymeria Martell, los dos con cabello rubio oscuro, Nymerios lo tenia hasta los hombros y Nymeria hasta la cadera, y ojos verdes. Nymeria vestia cual pirata, con una camisa como la de Myrcella, solo que de color azul clarisimo, patalones de lino gris oscuro, botas negras hasta la rodilla, un corsé azul oscuro y una tira de seda azul oscura envolviendole la cadera a modo de cituron, con un hacha de hierro de Gronckle en la espalda, y el cabello trenzado con un flequillo como el de Rapunzel de Enredados. Nymerios vestia como su hermana, con una camisa algo holgada de color azul clarisimo, los pantalones de lana de color gris oscuro, y las botas negras hasta la rodilla,y un cinturon en la cadera con un puñal envainado, y un hacha en la espalda.

Victarion Targaryen, de 20 años, con cabello rizado color castaño rojizo hasta el menton y ojos de color verde. Vestia un jubon de piel de color marron oscuro, pantalones de lana de color negro, una cota de malla de hierro de Gronckle por debajo del jubon, botas de color marron claro hasta la rodilla, una capa de color blanco (n/a: los miembros de la guardia real usan siempre una capa blanca) cerrada con un broche de oro con el simbolo de la isla, un furia nocturna (n/a:como el del libro de dragones, osea, en espiral) y un cinturon con una espada.

Rishda Targaryen, hermana menor de Victarion,con el cabello rizado castaño rojizo hasta la cintura y ojos verdes. Vestia un vestido hasta las rodillas de color blanco, un corse negro, pantalones de lino de color marron claro, botas negras hasta la rodilla, guantes de arqueria, un cinturon en la cadera con una espada y un carcaj de flechas y un arco en la espalda.

Sansa Arryn (n/a:la contraparte de Patapez, solo que mucho mas delgada, la misma figura que la de Astrid), con el cabello rojo (n/a: en esos tiempos, a los pelirrojos se les llamaba "besados por el fuego", y el tener el pelo rojo era señal de buena suerte) en una trenza francesa como la de Elsa, solo que los mechos estan sueltos alrededor de la cara en vez de recogidos hacia atras, ojos de color verde, una tunica de lana color crema que le colgada hasta las rodillas, con la parte de adelante corta hasta la cadera, con mangas hasta los hombros, y los brazos envueltos en dos tiras de seda negra, y los pantalones de color rojo oscuro, y botas de color negro hasta las rodillas. Y un corse marron por fuera de la tunica.

-No hay vuelta atras.-murmuro Ned mas para si que para los demas.

-yo espero llevarme quemaduras grandes.-dice Nymerios.

-yo espero mordidas en...el hombro o en la cara de mi hermano.-dice Nymeria.

-si, dolor, me encanta el dolor.-dice Aravis con sarcasmo.

-genial, ¿quien la dejo entrar?- dicen todos menos Ned y Seth.

-Aqui aprenderan a enfrentar a los mas temibles dragones...- dijo Bocon.

-Aravis ya mato a un furia nocturna ¿eso la descalifica o...?-pregunta Myrcella burlona.

-como el...-dijo caminando frente a unas enormes puertas.-El cremallerus espantosus...

-velocidad 10, poder de fuego 12...-murmuro Sansa.

-...la pesadilla monstruosa...

-velocidad 16, poder de fuego 15.

-...el flecha plateada...

-velocidad 19, armadura 10...

-...el viento nocturno...

-velocidad 19, mandibula 9.

-...el nadder mortal...

-velocidad 8, armadura 16.-dice Sansa emocionada.

-¡ya callate!-le grita Bocon harto.-y el Gronckle...-dice mientras empieza a abrir la jaula que tenia al Gronckle encerrado.

-mandibula 8...

-¡espera! ¡¿que no nos vas a enseñar primero como se hace?!- pregunta Myrcella asustada.

-soy un firme creyente, de aprender en la marcha.-respondio Bocon al tiempo que terminba de abrir la jaula, y el Gronckle sale disparado de esta y comienza a atacar a los chicos.-¡rapido! ¿que es lo primero que necesitan?

-¿un doctor?-pregunto Aravis nerviosa.

-¿velocidad 16?-pregunto Sansa.

-un escudo.-dijo Ned.

-¡exacto! el escudo es su mejor aliado. Si deben elegir entre una espada y el escudo, ¡tomen el escudo!.-respondio Bocon.-¿cuantos tiros tiene el Gronckle?

-cinco.-respondio Myrcella insegura.

-no, seis.-le corrigio Sansa.

-correcto, uno para cada uno.- entonces el Gronckle le lanza una bola de fuego al escudo de Sansa destruyendolo.-Sansa fuera.-el Gronckle destruye el escudo por el cual Nymerios y Nymeria se estaban peleando.-Nymerios, Nymeria, fuera. Los escudos sirve para otra cosa, ruido, hagan mucho ruido para despistar al dragon.- los chicos comienzan a golpear los escudos para despistar al Gronckle, al cual le da jaqueca escuchar tanto ruido. Este destruye el escudo de Myrcella y el de Seth con lo cual solo quedaban Aravis y Ned.

-creo que solo quedamos tu y yo.- Dijo Aravis intentando llevarse bien con el recien llegado.

-no, solo tu.-dijo mientras esquivaba la otra bola de fuego, que mando a volar el escudo de Aravis. El Gronckle comenzo a perseguirla por toda la arena, la acorralo en la pared y se preparo para lanzarle una bola de fuego.

-¡Aravis!-grito Bocon. Entonces desvia la boca del Gronckle con su garfio.-y con ese son seis.- empieza a arrastrar al Gronckle a su jaula.-vuelve a la cama, salchicha con patas.- se voltea hacia Aravis.-recuerden que un dragon siempre, siempre, ataca para matar.

_en el bosque..._

-¿y por que tu no?- se pregunto Aravis. Estaba buscando al furia nocturna desde que salio del entrenamiento.-esto fue estupido...¡aahn!-una cosa negra habia pasado volando frente a ella y le habia dado un susto de muerte. Ella bajo hasta la cala donde vio a la furia nocturna que habia atrapado anteriormente. Esta intentaba escapar volando, pero no lograba hacerlo.-¿por que no te has ido volando?-pregunto Aravis mientras abria su libreta y comenzaba a dibujar al Furia nocturna, entonces se da cuenta de que este solo tiene una cola, y borra la que le habia dibujado, despues, se le cae la pluma y el furia nocturna mira directamente hacia donde estaba Aravis, los dos se miraron fijamente, hasta...

_esa noche en el Gran_ Comedor...

-¿en que se equivoco Ned en el ruedo?-pregunto Bocon a los chicos mientras estos cenaban.

-calcule mal mi trayectoria, que torpe, me arruino el giro hacia atras.

-no, yo creo que fue genial.- Dijo Myrcella en un torpe intento de coquetear con Ned.

-Ned tiene razon, tienen que exigirse mucho.-entonces ve a Aravis.-¿en que se equivoco Aravis en el ruedo?

-en que se presento.

-en que no se la comieron.

-quiere hacer todo a su manera.-Respondio Ned mientras le lanzaba una mirada furiosa a Aravis, a diferencia de su hermano, la chica no le caia bien.-_y yo que crei que por fin tenia un amigo-_penso Aravis.

-gracias Ned.-entonces deja caer un gran libro sobre la mesa.-ustedes tiene que vivir y respirar esto, el manual de dragones, todo lo que sabemos sobre todos los dragones que conocemos.

-¡yo lo lei! ¡12 veces! hay un dragon que es tan veloz que solo lo ves un instante y otro que tiene dos cabezas y...

-si genial, yo estaba pensando en leer ese libro...-comenzo Nymerios.

-pero ahora...agh.-termino Nymeria.

-no hay ataques hoy, estudien.-Dijo Bocon. La reaccion inmediata de todos fue de enojo. Despues se fueron.

Bien entrada la noche, cuando el Gran Comedor ya estaba vacio, Aravis entro a leer el libro. Lo abre y comienza a leerlo. Las imagenes le aterraban, parecia que cobraban vida. Hasta que llego a...

-furia nocturna.-dijo- tamaño, desconocido, velocidad, desconocido. Nunca enfrentar a este dragon, tu unica salida es esconder y rezar por que no te encuentre.- entonces ve que a diferencia de las demas paginas, esta no tenia ninguna ilustracion de los furia nocturna, entonces pone encima del libro el dibujo que ella habia hecho del furia nocturna.

**muy bien! esto estuvo bien para el cuarto capitulo. Gomenasai por la tardanza.**

**recuerden que sus comentarios son mi sueldo, asi que, pagenme bien.**

**nos leemos!**

**sayonara y SMOKEBOMB**


	5. una nueva amistad

**yo:hola a todos! POR FAVOR POR FAVOR Y BASTANTE POR FAVOR! NO ME MATEN POR HABERME TARDADO TANTO EN SUBIR EL NUEVO CAPITULO! es que no tengo internet, ademas de esta frustracion creativa...**

**gingka: y sigues con esa pobre excusa...*lo golpeo en la cabeza con mi fiel sarten***

**yo: cierra el pico!**

**gingka *se levanta algo aturdido por el golpe*: lo unico que has hecho ha sido dibujar una version anime de ese tonto de cabello morado y rojo con el cual me reemplazaste...*llora con lagrimas de catarata al mas puro estilo anime***

**yo :*consolandolo* ya ya, sabes que te amo a ti y solo a ti, y que le lanzo un piano en la cabeza a cualquiera que intente robarte de mi lado...**

**gingka: pero siempre estas embobada con ese niño con pijama...**

**yo: te amo solo a ti, pero es que Randy-chan es tan...*me pongo a babear con ojos de corazon***

**gingka*me pega en la cabeza***

**yo: ok! ok! se puso celoso...**

**no soy dueña de HTTYD, solo me pertenecen mis OC's. Excepto Ned, el es el OC de HTTYD de mi amigo Abraham, quien aparece en mi fic TORTURAS BEYBLADE, y Seth, el es el OC de HTTYD de su gemelo Cristian, quien tambien aparece en mi fic TORTURAS BEYBLADE, es solo que ambos les da pereza crearse una cuenta fanfiction.**

* * *

-¡Arianne!-grito una voz detras de Aravis.

-¿Seth?-pregunto Aravis volteandose.

-Arianne, o Margaery o Aravis o ¿cual de los tres era?

-los tres.-respondio Aravis entre risas.-pero todos me dicen por mi primer nombre, Aravis.

-Aravis, ok, bueno, solo queria decirte que en verdad lamento la actitud de mi hermano ayer, es solo que el es...uff...¡¿como se dice?!

-¿imbecil? ¿patan? ¿un monton de cosas que mejor ni digo ya que hay niños viendo esto?

-basicamente los tres, es que a el le gusta que la gente actue como el cree que deberian, es un quisquilloso.

-no importa, pero no deberias estar aqui, conmigo.

-¿que acaso no quieres un amigo?

-no, no es eso, nada en este mundo me gustaria mas que eso, es solo que, Myrcella, Victarion, Rishda, Nymeria, Nymerios, Sansa, todos ellos, siempre se burlan de mi, y a menudo hasta me golpean, y le hacen lo mismo a cualquiera que intente ser mi amigo, no quiero que te hagan nada.-dijo poniendole una mano en el hombro y dandole una sonrisa triste.

-si lo intentan...les quemare el trasero.

-¿como?-pregunto Aravis adivinando la respuesta.

-asi.-chasqueo los dedos y un arbusto que estaba cerca se incendio.

-ya sabia yo que eras un mago.-Seth abrio los ojos como platos al escuchar eso.

-¡¿como...en...el...nombre...de...Odín...lo supiste?!

-tu collar tiene una gema de rubi y acabas de incendiar un arbusto, es mas que obvio que eres un mago, pero tranquilo, yo tambien soy una.

-pero no tienes ningun collar.

-nunca he ido a Isla del Misterio, asi que nunca he recibido mi collar, pero se que, de tenerlo, este tendria un zafiro por gema.

-¿como lo sabes?

-por esto.-Aravis chasqueo los dedos y una tormenta de nieve personal aparecio sobre Seth, quien comenzo a titiritar del frio.-controlo el agua y sus derivados, pero siempre me gusto mas la magia invernal. Lo cual es realmente ironico, ya que...-su voz bajo de tono hasta convertirse en un susurro apenas audible y su mirada se ensombrecio.

-¿por que es ironico?

-te lo digo luego ¿si?- Seth se dio cuenta de que no debia presionarla mas respecto a eso y que ella se lo contaria cuando estuviera lista, siempre habia sido muy intuitivo. Entonces Aravis recordo algo.-debo irme, lo siento.

-¡espera!-grito Seth cuando Aravis ya se iba corriendo.

-¿que?

-¿me quitarias esta "nevada personal" por favor?

Aravis solto una carcajada al oir esto, y con otro chasquido de dedos, la nevada personal desaparecio.

-¡prometo contarte todo mas tarde!-y se fue. Pero sin antes tomar un escudo y un pescado crudo...

_En el Bosque de Dioses..._

La Furia Nocturna estaba en la cala donde habia caido hace tres dias. Cansada, se arrastro hacia la pequeña laguna que estaba alli y sumergio la cabeza buscando peces. Estos se marchaban de inmediato al sentir el movimiento en el agua, y la dragona estaba demasiado agotada como para perseguirlos. No habia podido comer nada desde hace casi tres dias.

Aravis estaba caminando sigilosamente hacia la cala, detras de un escudo y con un pescado crudo en la mano. Tenia la intencion de darselo a la dragona y quizas, ganarse su confianza. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la cala, el escudo se atoro entre dos rocas, intento moverlo en vano, y, rendida, se adentro temerosa en la cala. No vio a la dragona para detras de ella, mirandola desconfiada.

Aravis solto un grito ahogado al notar a la dragona detras de ella, y, armandose de valor, le acerco el pescado, suplicando en silencio a los dioses que la dragona escogiera al pescado y no a su mano. La dragona se acerco lentamente al pescado, y sus ojos, antes desconfiados, ahora mostraban una gran curiosidad sobre porque la humana que la derribo en primer lugar, ahora le daba comida.

-no tienes dientes...-dijo Aravis un poco mas calmada al notar que la boca abierta de la dragona carecia de dientes.-no tenia ni idea de que fueras...-entonces de la nada aparecieron dientes bien filosos en la boca de la dragona, quien le arrebato el pescado de la mano y se lo trago de un solo bocado.-...chimuela.-termino.

-_se ve un poco delgada y bajita, comparada con los humanos que usualmente veo en esta isla. ¿sera que casi no come?-_susurro la dragona. En contra de sus instintos, que le indicaban que matara a Aravis, comenzo a olfatearla. Aravis, asustada, comenzo a retroceder hasta que se tropezo, y siguio arrastrandose hasta que se topo con una roca y ya no pudo seguir huyendo.

-n-no...ya, ya no tengo mas...-musito Aravis creyendo que la dragona buscaba mas pescado. Esta, puso los ojos en blanco y regurgito el pescado, pero sin la cabeza, sobre el regaso de Aravis.

-_te lo dejo, no me gustan las colas. Son dificiles de tragar, aparte, duele tragarlas._\- La dragona se sento frente a Aravis y con los ojos le hizo un gesto para que se comiera el pescado. Aravis lo tomo indecisa, y, reprimiendo las ganas le lanzarlo lejos, le dio un mordisco, y le dio una mira a la dragona como dicendo "esta muy rico", aunque en realidad le daban ganas de vomitar. La dragona trago saliva para indicarle que lo tragara, Aravis la miro como diciendo "¿en serio?", y, rezando para no vomitarlo, se lo trago, este volvio a su boca, y Aravis tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para no vomitarlo, y se lo volvio a tragar. La dragona se lamio los labios (n/a: o lo que sea que tengan los dragones) y Aravis le dio una sonrisa forzada.

La dragona, extrañada por ese raro gesto, intento hacer lo mismo, y le salio una rara sonrisa desdentada. Aravis solto una risita al ver esto, y alargo la mano para intentar tocarla, pero el gesto de la dragona, antes amable y curioso, de inmediato se volvio amenazador, y se marcho lejos. La dragona quemo un poco de hierba, se acomodo y se acosto para dormir un rato, entonces ve a Aravis sentada delante de ella, le lanzo una mirada como diciendo "¿es en serio?", y se cubrio la cara con la mutilada cola. Aravis, curiosa, intento tocarla, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, la dragona levanto la cola y la miro con una ceja levantada.

-_¿que estas haciendo?-_le dijo, Aravis se levanto de inmediato y se fue, captando la indirecta. La dragona se alejo y se colgo boca abajo de un arbol, como un murcielago (n/a: de hecho, los productores de la pelicula afirmaron que los Furia Nocturna estan basados en cierta forma en los murcielagos ya que comparten varias caracteristicas de ellos, como esta forma de dormir, o el ultra sonar).

Aravis se sento en una roca y con un palito, comenzo a dibujar a la dragona en el suelo, esta, curiosa, miro el dibujo por encima del hombro de Aravis e, intentando hacer lo mismo, arranco una rama gigante de un arbol y comenzo a hacer garabatos en el suelo, y en una ocasion golpeo sin querer a Aravis en la cabeza con la rama. Aravis, fascinada, comenzo a caminar, pero se paro sin querer encima de una de las rayas, la dragona, le miro amenazadoramente y le gruño, Aravis levanto el pie y la dragona la miro amablemente, repitio la misma operacion unas veces mas, hasta que, paso el pie por encima de la raya. Siguio con eso, sin pisar las rayas, hasta que termino frente a la dragona.

Aravis alargo la mano lentamente hasta la cara de la dragona y cerro los ojos con fuerza. La dragona, cero tambien los ojos y deja que Aravis le tocara, despues, de marcho.

-me llamo Aravis, por cierto.

-_y yo Chimuela._

Aravis le parecio que ya habia visto suficiente ese dia, pues por un momento le parecio que la dragona le dijo "y yo Chimuela"...

* * *

-A ver, a ver si entendi,-dijo Seth cuando se reunio con Aravis en la herreria ese mismo dia, pero a medianoche.-tu, capturaste un Furia Nocturna, este cayo en el bosque y perdio la mitad de su cola, por lo cual ahora no puede volar, tu le llevaste un pescado esta mañana y ella te dejo tocarla y tu le dijiste tu nombre y de alguna manera le entendiste cuando ella te dijo que se llamaba Chimuela, ¡¿y ahora quieres que te ayude a construir esto?!-pregunto señalando un plano que Aravis le habia mostrado cinco minutos despues de explicarle todo.

-basicamente si, pero no puedes decirselo a absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera a tu hermano. Me desterrarian si supieran que estoy entrenando a un dragon.

-puedes confiar en mi.-le aseguro Seth dandole una calida sonrisa. Aravis le devolvio la sonrisa.

Aravis y Seth no pararon de trabajar en toda la noche.

Fundieron metal, cosieron cuero, fabricaron cables de hierro de Gronckle, etc.

-oye Aravis, te puedo confesar algo?

-claro.

-en realidad, no quiero matar dragones, solo me uni al entrenamiento porque mi hermano lo hizo. En realidad pienso que son criaturas fascinantes. Matarlas me parece monstruoso.-dijo Seth con un estremecimiento.

Rato despues, la cosa que estaban construyendo estaba en frente de ambos.

-¿ya me puedes explicar que es esto?- dijo Seth señalando lo que habian construido.

Era una especie de aleta, y parecia del tamaño y forma apropiados para...

-es una cola, para un Furia Nocturna. Chimuela volvera a volar.

**muy bien! esto estuvo bien para el quinto capitulo! gomenasai por la tardanza.**

**nos leemos!**

**sayonara y BOMBA DE HUMO!*desaparezco en una nube de humo...y vuelvo a aparecer corriendo.*recuerden que sus comentarios son mi sueldo, asi que, paguenme bien. BOMBA DE HUMO!+vuelvo a desaparecer***


	6. colas defectuosas y tipos shockeados

**Gabriela y yo *corriendo de un lado a otro con carteles que decian "¡que viva el Legomance!" "¡LegolasxOC!" y lanzando gritos fangirl***

**Gingka *muy celoso y con venitas en la frente***

**Tsubasa: mejor les explico, lo que pasa es que Grecia estaba muy aburrida, luego, navegando en internet encontro un fic llamado The Lady Of The Forest, logro ver por fin El Hobbit: La Batalla De Los Cinco Ejercitos, le agarro la inspiracion, se comio tres kilos d ehelado y se puso a escribir como loca para todos sus fics y tambien para empezar su propio fic de LegolasxOC y otro de Bajoterra, en honor a su gran amiga LightInfinite18.**

**Legolas: *apareciendo de repente* y yo que hago aqui?*muy confundido***

**Gabriela y yo *nos miramos y gritamos***

**yo *lanzo a Gabriela a traves de una puerta, la encierro con llave, lanzo la llave lejos y salgo corriendo hacia el endemoniadamente guapo principe Legolas Hojaverde***

**Legolas *aterrado*: ¡demonios! ¡fangirls! *sale huyendo***

**Gingka *furioso* Me voy. Tengo que conseguir una afeitadora.**

**Tsubasa: para que?**

**Gingka: para quitarle lo sexy a ese princesucho de orejas puntiagudas.**

**Yo *asfixiando a Legolas con un abrazo* baka! *le lanzo una de las dagas de Legolas* Tsubasa, por favor.**

**Tsubasa: HTTYD no le pertenece a la autora; solo le pertencen sus OC's, la isla donde estan y algunos dragones, excepto Ned y Seth, ellos son los OC's de los flojos mejores amigos de la autora.**

**Legolas: alguien salveme!**

* * *

-¿estas segura de esto Aravis?-le dijo Seth a Aravis mientras caminaban por el bosque. Aravis solto un gruñido de exasperacion, lo miro d euna forma que habria asustado al mismisimo Satan y dijo:

-¡como vuelvas a preguntarme eso!, ¡juro que te meto esta aleta por...-Seth palidecio terriblemente al oirla y de una vez dijo:

-¡tranquila! ¡tranquila! ¡solo lo pregunto porque Chimuela podria matarte en cuanto vuelva a volar!

Los dos estaban caminando por el bosque en direccion a la cala don de estaba Chimuela. Aravis llevaba la cola que habian fabricado la noche anterior y Seth llevaba una cesta llena de pescados crudos.

-pudo matarme varias veces antes cuando fui a visitarla y no lo hizo. Confio en ella. Ademas, no puede volar por mi culpa. De alguna forma debo compensarla.

-¿y cuando podre conocerla?

-cuando se pueda. No se como reaccionaria Chimuela al verte. Es mejor no apresurar las cosas.

-¿y crees que yo tambien podria entrenar a mi propio dragon?-pregunto Seth ilusionado.

-claro. ¿que dragón quieres entrenar?-pregunto en broma Aravis. Pero no se esperaba que Seth s epusiera repentinamente serio y dijera.

-un Viento Nocturno.

-¡¿que?!-grito Aravis totalmente desconcertada. Los Viento Nocturno eran muy temidos en toda la isla porque eran considerados parientes del Furia Nocturna, pero por lo menos sabian como se veian y cuales eran sus debilidades (n/a: la idea de que el dragon de Seth fuera un Viento Nocturno de Dragon City fue de Cristian).-¡¿Tienes...una...minima idea...de lo...peligrosos...que son los Viento Nocturno?!-grito Aravis.

-si, y me importa un reverendo pepino. Yo quiero un Viento Nocturno.

-sabes, a veces no se si eres o muy valiente o muy inocente.

-mi hermano dice lo mismo y el es un cascarrabias.-ambos se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas. Cuando llegaron a la cala, Seth dejo la cesta en el suelo.-bueno, aqui te dejo, no quiero que Chimuela me desayune a mi en lugar del pescado. Nos vemos luego!

-adios Seth-se despidio Aravis. Cuando lo perdio de vista, tomo la cesta y fue hasta donde estaba Chimuela.-¡Chimuela!-grito.-¡te traje el desayuno!-Chimuela, que estaba durmiendo a unos metros de donde estaba Aravis, se desperto de golpe y dijo:

-_¡¿desayuno?!_-dijo animadamente. Entonces recordo algo.-_ahora ya entiendo porque cada vez que le decia a Chimuelo que a veces er amuy infantil, el me respondia "se ve que nunca has visto tu reflejo"._-dijo recordando como ella y Chimuelo discutian a diario y luego terminaban en una pelea que siempre terminaba en empate y con los dos exhaustos.-_¿que decias sobre el desayuno Aravis?_-pregunto, pero Aravis solo ladeo la cabeza confundida y dijo:

-lo siento Chimuela, pero no se hablar dragones.

-_¿entonces como sabes que me llamo Chimuela?_-pregunto Chimuela.-_sabes que, olvidalo_-dijeron las dos al unisono.-_¿que decias sobre el desayuno?_-entonces Aravis recordo porque estaba alli y dijo:

-te traje el desayuno.-dijo vaciando la cesta en el suelo. Se aparto al ver como Chimuela saltaba sobre el pescado.-justo como te gusta, muy asqueroso.

-_esto no es para nada asqueroso._-respondio Chimuela.

-te traje una gran variedad. Hay salmon ahumado...

-_delicioso._-dijo Chimuela tragandose uno entero.

-rico bacalao irlandes...

-_sin comentarios._-dijo tragandose tres a la vez.

-...y una anguila ahumada.

-_¡¿QUE?!_-grito Chimuela al escucharla. Entonces, vio la anguila y se aparto aterrada.-_¡sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad! ¡maldicion! ¡¿acaso quieres envenenarme?!_

-¿que sucede? ¿no te gusta la anguila?

-_¡es obvio que no!_-grito Chimuela. Peor como Aravis no le entendia ni jota, agarro la anguila lentamente y se la acerco a Chimuela, que retrocedio asustada. De inmediato, antes de que Chimuela pudiera rostizarla viva

-¡tranquila! ¡tranquila!-exclamo arrojando la anguila lejos.-ya se fue. Aqui entre nos, a mi tampoco me gusta mucho la anguila que digamos.- Chimuela prefirio ignorarla y volvio a los pescados.-eso es...-murmuro Aravis mientras caminaba lentamente hasta la mutilada cola de Chimuela.-...solo ignorame...-murmuro rogandole a los dioses que Chimuela no la notara. Cuando llego a la cola se sento en el suelo e intento poner cuidadosamente la aleta, pero Chimuela aparto la cola sin darse cuenta mientras comia sin parar. Asi siguio unas cinco veces mas hasta que Aravis, ya harta, agarro y se sento sobre la cola de Chimuela para que se quedara quieta y comenzo a ponerle la aleta. Chimuela por su parte, comenzo a sentir algo extraño en su mutilada cola y cuando la movio de su forma usual para abrirla, las alas se le pusieron flojas y abrio los ojos como platos (n/a: no se como describir lo que hizo Chimuelo en la pelicula cuando sintio que Hipo le habia colocado la nueva cola, pero solo imaginense a Chimuela haciendo eso). Muy lentamente, sin que Aravis se diera cuenta, Chimuela abrio sus alas.

-muy bien.-dijo Aravis cuando termino de poner la cola.-no esta mal, supongo, podria estar mej... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito.

Lo que paso fue que Chimuela habia emprendido el vuelo.

-_¡si! ¡estoy volando! pero se siente raro...no se siente natural como antes...debe ser la falta de practica._-dijo Chimuela extasiada. Aunque no entendia que era ese extraño peso que sentia en la cola.

-¡funciona!-grito Aravis que no sabia si sentirse emocionada o aterrada, ya que estaba aferrandose a la cola de Chimuela como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Chimuela, creia que Aravis estaba en el suelo, no le hizo caso. Aravis noto que a cola se habia cerrado y comenzaban a caer, asi que abrio la cola con todas sus fuerzas y se salvaron por un pelito de estrellarse contra la pared de roca. Se alzaron de nuevo y Aravis por curiosidad giro la cola a la izquierda y Chimuela sin desearlo volo a la izquierda. Entonces miro a su cola y vio a Aravis gritando extasiada.

-_vete al diablo._-gruño y con un movimiento de la cola tiro a Aravis de encima. Pero al hacerlo, ella tambien cayo porque nadie podia manejar la cola y evitar que se cerrara. Ambas cayeron al agua, y Aravis gritaba:

-¡si! ¡funciono!

_mas tarde en el entrenamiento de dragones..._

-¡Hoy aprenderan sobre el trtrabajo en equipo! -les decia Bocon a los jovenes en ek entrenamiento de ese dia, el cual comenzo una hora después de que Aravis se despidiera de Chimuela. Los habia repartido a todos por parejas. Aravis con Sansa, Nymerios con Seth, Ned con Myrcella, Rishda con Victarion, y Nymeria con la hija de Bocon que se habia sumado al entrenamiento despues de volver de su viaje a la Isla del Sol a visitar a la princesa Rapunzel y su esposo Eugene. Se parecia mucho a su padre, con cabello negro ondulado uasta la cintura, ojos verdes, piel algo bronceada, y con una tunica celeste que le llegaba hasta la cadera, pantalones gris azulado, boyas de color negro, mangas hasta el codo y un cinturón con dagas, una espada y un carcaj con flechas y un arco en la espalda. -el Cremallerus Espantosus es muy engañoso, una cabeza exhala humo y la otra lo enciende. Un dragon con la cabeza mojada no puede encender el fuego.

Cada uno de los chicos tenia un balde lleno de agua en las manos. Se pegaban much a su compañero porque no podian ver nada ya que Bocon habia creado niebla usando hielo seco. Pero lo que mas les daba miedo era enocntrarse de repente al Cremallerus. Con Nymerios y Seth, bueno, Nymerios estaba a punto d emojar sus pantalones y Seth se preguntaba porque le habia tocado un compañero tan cobarde. Entonces, sintieron que la sangre se les helaba en la sangre en las venas al ver dos pares de siluetas acercandose a ellos. Seth levanto el brazo para evitar que Nymerios se avalanzara sobre las figuras ya que no estaban seguros de si era el dragon. Cuando estuvieron demasiado cerca, Nymerios no lo resistio mas y les lanzo el agua de su balde. Y entonces vieron que solo eran Ned y Myrcella y Nymeria y Emalin, la hija de Bocon.

-oigan patanes,-dijo Nymeria. -solo somos nosotros.

-pues les creció el trasero, creimos que eran dragones jijiji.-dijo Nymerios.- pero no hay nada de malo en una figura draconiana jijiji.-se burlo Nymerios. Pero su alegria no duro mucho porque Nymeria le dio una patada bien fuerte en su parte noble, Myrcella le lanzo el agua de su balde empapandolo totalmente y Emalin le lanzo el balde y le acerto en la cara, rompiendole la nariz.

Con Aravis y Sansa, bueno, Aravis tenia ganas de ahogar a Sansa en su balde de agua.

-...tienen colmillos que inyectan veneno para pre digestión. ..-decia Sansa presa del panico y sin separarse de Aravis.

-¡¿te quieres callar?!-le espeto Aravis. Entonces vieron una figura que resulto ser el verdadero Cremallerus. Sansa lanzo un gritito y le arrojo el agua de su balde a la cabeza mas cercana, y le acerto pero...la cabeza solo exhalo humo revelando que era la cabeza que exhalaba humo. La que estaba frente a Aravis si era la que encendia el humo, y lo comprobo al ver como de su boca salian unas chispas que por obra de algun milagro no encendieron el humo que habia exhalado la otra cabeza. Aravis le lanzo el agua de su balde, pero el agua se callo a medio camino y no llego a la cabeza del Cremallerus.

-oh por favor.-se quejo Aravis. Entonces retrocedio aterrada y el dragón se acerco a ella y justo cuando iba a morderla, se arrepintio en el ultimo momento y comenzo a alejarse de Aravis con una expresion de horrror en la cara. Aravis comenzo a avanzar hasta el dragón.-atras..-decia. Cuando eld ragon se habia metido en su jaula, Aravis se saco de la manga la anguila que le habia tratado de dar a Chimuela hace rato.-...y piensen en lo que hicieron.-susurro lanzandoles la anguila sin que nadie la viera. Al tener a la anguila frente a el, el dragón se aplasto contra la pared. Aravis cerro la puerta de la jaula y se volteo hacia los demas, los cuales estaban totalmente shockeados, incluso a Sansa se le cayo el balde que tenia en la mano. Literalmente tenian la mandibula en el suelo, ¡hasta Seth tenia la mandibula en el suelo!-si ya terminamos...yo me tengo que ir...-dijo Aravis yéndose hasta la cala y asegurándose de que nadie la seguia.

* * *

**muy bien! Eso estuvo bien para el nuevo capitulo! Perdon por dejar tan empolvado este fic, tratare de no tardarme tanto en actualizar la proxima vez.**

**Legolas *asfixiado por mi abrazo*:Grecia...no...respiro...columna vertebral...se...va...a...*se escucha un crujido***

**Yo:upps, creo que ya es un poco tarde...gomenasai...**

**Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, sartenazos, tomatazos, ladrillos voladores, amenzas de muerte ¡de todo! ¡somos flexibles! Pero las cosas que duelen diriganselas a Gingka...**

**Gingka : oye!**

**Recuerden que sus comentarios son mi sueldo, asi que, paguenme MUY bien.**

**Todos: nos leemos!**

**Sayonara y BOMBA DE HUMO!**


End file.
